All Magic Follows The Last Chance
by IronBirdHaunted
Summary: I DO NOT own Once Upon A Time, this is only a fanfic. I only own the plot. Emma has been used to looking out for herself, and has been too stubborn to acknowledge that David and Mary Margaret have been lighter on her than she deserves. But what happens if she really crosses the line and ends up being thrown out? WARNING: Will include spanking. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** Right guys! So this is a story that has been on my mind for the last while. I've read a lot of Once fanfics online about Emma getting in trouble with her parents and she is always thinking that she'll end up getting thrown out. So in this story I'm going to concentrate on Emma running out of chances to be good and Snow and Charming punishing her in a completely unexpected way. At the beginning of this story the backstory is that Emma has been grounded for getting involved with Elsa's ice cave and has resulted to magic more than once, putting everyone's lives at risk. Something else about this story is that David may appear as being too hard on Emma but it's only because he has given her multiple warnings and is fed up. Yes; I understand that this is something that would never happen in OUAT, but it's just an idea.

 **Warning** **:** This chapter will include language and spankings. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Emma was grounded. This was something she was not happy about. Deep down, she had been fighting with herself to at least acknowledge the reasons behind her grounding, but overtime she couldn't come to any other conclusion other than her parents were trying to control her. _I'm nearly 30 years old guys, you can't expect me to let you punish me like this,_ Emma thought as she remained seated on the couch with nothing to do. This was Emma's fifth time getting grounded, though it was only the third time under her parents' watch since the curse broke, and she had grown to hate it even more. Plus; somehow it was always the same thing that got her in this amount of trouble_ getting involved with the weird things that happened in this town. However, this was not the only punishment Emma had tonight. No! She had also been banned from using technology and watching tv, seeing friends, and above everything had been put on babysitting duty for the night. _Why do I even have to be your dumb babysitter tonight? Haven't I been punished enough?_ For the next few minutes Emma sat and pretended to be thinking about everything her parents had shouted at her about but actually she was thinking up a plan of action for having fun during her grounding. _Hopefully I can manage to play stupid for a while until they leave and then make my grounding more fun after that._ It was a while longer by the time Snow and Charming came over and by the time they did come over, Emma had her arms crossed over her chest.

"As for you young lady, I expect that you will behave yourself tonight! Now, Neal's been fed and is in his carrier now, he still needs to be changed later in the night and I want you both in bed in an hour." Mary Margaret said sternly.

"Mom!" Emma whined.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret scolded.

"I'm nearly 30!"

"And today you have acted like a child!"

"Dad!"

"You listen to your mom young lady!" David said sternly.

"You're dinner's in the fridge so you can heat that up later. Have I forgotten anything David?" Mary Margaret finished.

"No, my love.:' David replied before turning his attention to Emma. "Now Emma; you know what grounded means, and it means you don't get out and don't have any fun, including having friends over. When we come home I expect the house to be clean and nothing other than sleeping should be heard! Am I understood?" David said firmly.

"Yes sir." Emma said softly but with her head down.

Then David walked over to where Emma was sitting and kissed her head.

"Remember, one week. I hate doing this to you so please try your best to stay out of trouble this time. Love you princess." David said.

"Love you to dad." Emma replied.

This was a lot for David to hear. Emma had just taken to calling him Dad and so hearing her say that was a lot. He then got up and walked behind the sofa so that Mary Margaret, or as he knew her before the curse, Snow, could come and talk to Emma.

"Em, you know your dad and I are just doing this so you can learn that your actions will always follow a consequence?" Mary Margaret said.

"Yes."

"And you know why we're stopping you from having friends over?

"Yes," Emma replied with an annoyed tone.

"Emma; you do not use that tone with me young lady!" Mary Margaret scolded.

"Sorry." Emma replied.

Mary Margaret sighed before reaching over to hug Emma.

"Love you baby girl."

"Love you too mom."

Mary Margaret then got up and walked over to David before they both headed towards the door. However, they stopped just before they opened it and looked back over towards the sofa that Emma was still sitting on.

"If there's an emergency you can phone us and wait with your baby brother till we come back." Mary Margaret stated before both her and David went out.

After the door closed, Emma took a deep breath in and walked over to where she guessed her phone was put. Neither her parents knew this but she had seen them put her phone in a drawer that was near the door earlier and she would just have to sneak over to it and make sure neither Mary Margaret or David came in. _Let's get this plan rocking!_ It took a while for Emma to get over to the drawer since she was tip-toeing and when she was eventually over at it, she was just about to open the drawer when David came back in.

"Emma Ruth Swan; what are you doing over here?" David asked while sounding suspicious.

"What are you doing back here?" Emma asked as she quickly moved her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing over here, young lady?" David said while his tone went slightly sterner.

 _Quick Emma quick! You have to lie about this to stay out of trouble!_

"I was just doing chores." Emma lied.

"I didn't give you chores." David responded, his arms now crossed.

"Well I'm better doing them in case you do give me some." Emma said before her hand went to the drawer but a tight grip went around it first.

"You're lying to me, aren't you?"

 _Great, just great! Now you're busted!_

"Yes." Emma said with her head down.

"Time out corner." David said quickly as he pointed to the corner closest to the door.

Emma obeyed immediately and went solemnly over to the corner with her head down. Meanwhile David opened the top drawer and brought Emma's phone out before going over to the cupboards on top of the oven and putting the phone in there. He then came back and reached in to the drawer to get the keys out. Little did he know Emma had been watching all of this.

"Just what am I going to do with you?" David said in to himself softly while shaking his head before walking out of the loft and closing the door.

...

It was around 5 minutes later by the time Emma came to the conclusion that David wasn't going to come back and this is when she decided to put her plan to action. _Well, although seeing if someone is lying is my super power, they can't expect me to stay here forever._ At that, she walked away from the corner and went over to the cupboard her phone had been put into before bringing it out and rushing back to the couch to start messaging everyone on her list of contacts, well, except for Mary Margaret and David.

 **Text Message Conversation**

Hey guys., Mom and Dad are out tonight. I'm in the house with Neal and am babysitting. How does a house party sound? (Emma made sure not to mention that she was grounded)

 **End of Text Convo**

Now that the text message was sent it was time to plan ahead for a way for all of this to be covered up. Before anything else could happen Emma went back over to the cupboard that was open now and put the phone back inside at what she thought was the same place as it had been before. Then Emma went back to the couch and lay back on it as she waited for everyone to arrive. However, there was only one problem and that was that Neal had been watching everything his older sister was doing and let out a small giggle.

"Don't get me in trouble kid!" Emma said as she looked over at her brother.

Neal just smiled at that and Emma went back to staring at the walls with her arms crossed over her chest so that it would look like she was hating being grounded but was thinking of what happened.

...

It was another 30 minutes by the time Killian, Elsa, Ruby and Henry came over.

"Hi there Swan! Now, you might be wondering why I'm asking this but why is it that this little party is happening here?" Killian asked while feeling suspicious.

"Umm, I, it's because I have to look after my baby brother." Emma replied quickly.

"Come on Swan. We both know that's not true, now why don't you tell me what really happened."

"I'm grounded for a week." Emma said in a low voice.

"And you thought it would be ok for us all to get in trouble as well as you!" Killian said, his voice turning to anger.

"I, I'm s_." Emma said but then gasped when she felt a hard slap across her bum and her hands suddenly flew back to protect her backside. "Hey!"

"Be lucky that is all you got, and prepare yourself for what your father will be giving you later." Killian said before walking away.

Emma took that moment to sigh as she reached back to rub her bum. _I never realised how me putting others first would get me in trouble like this._ A few more seconds went by and that was when Henry came over to Emma who managed to straighten herself up before she talked to him.

"Hey mom. Is it true you're grounded?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Yea kid. It's true."

"Awesome!"

...

The party had gone on for around 6 hours now and Emma was still up. She hadn't remembered anything about what she was told before her parents had left and Neal was still up but was now crying. As time went on, these cries were becoming even more annoying in Emma's opinion, and she had told him more than once to shut up. Nevertheless, by the time a few more minutes went by, everyone else started asking themselves what the noise outside was. This was the same for the two people outside, except they were both wondering A) Why there was still music coming out of the house, and B) Why Neal's cries could be heard from outside the loft. Inside, Emma had instructed everyone to be quiet, but unfortunately that wasn't enough for everything to be quiet because when David and Mary Margaret came in their faces went from shocked, to disappointed, to angry.

"Emma Ruth Swan!" David scolded, his voice beyond anger.

"D, Daddy." Emma stuttered, but then felt a tough grip go around her arm as she was dragged over to the couch and then put over her father's knee.

David sighed in to himself before deciding to start Emma's spanking as her concentrated on her left cheek.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Then David brought Emma's work belt off and pulled her skinny jeans slightly down, having decided to concentrate on her right butt cheek.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Then to finish everything, David pulled Emma's pants down a bit, which portrayed a nearly completely hot red bottom. He had now decided to concentrate on her sit spots, even though she was more than crying.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Then David lifted Emma carefully of his knee.

"You; apologise!"

"S, SO, SOR, sorry." Emma cried.

David got up before walking away but Emma followed behind him.

"D, Dad."

David didn't answer.

"Daddy."

David didn't answer.

"D_." Emma started but was then caught off.

"Out!" David scolded fiercely.

"Daddy."

"Out!"

"Daddy I_."

"Emma; out! I have given you continuous groundings, I have given you Time Outs, I have confiscated everything I can think of, I have given you bedtimes, and I have spanked you! What all is left for me to do? Nothing has worked and at this point maybe getting thrown out with a sore bottom will get the message through! Out!" David scolded

Emma then got up and walked out the door with tears still coming out, and Killian, Henry, Elsa and Ruby followed and the door was closed silently.

"David; you have no idea how much trouble you're in!" Snow scolded.

...

So guys, what do you think of that? David is going to be dealt with in the next chapter and I'll start working towards ways that Emma will be allowed back in. Merry Christmas/ Hanukkah / Eid / Punch Ganapti and other, and the next chapter will be up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:** First of all I just want to say a massive sorry. I know I originally said I would upload and add to the story in a few days after Christmas but then I had a lot of things to do with my family and friends and then as soon as that was finished I had to get back into studying. Now that everything is now finished and I've just been accepted into a local tech in Northern Ireland (where I live). With this said I just want to say a massive thanks to everyone who waited for me and I should be quicker now. This one is going to be centred around how Snowing react to Emma's absence and how Snow reacts to Charming. Plus some CaptainSwan stuff further into it.

 **Warning** **:** Adult spanking, mention of violence, and love talk. Don't like. don't read.

* * *

"David; you have no idea how much trouble you're in!"

That was all David could remember. Ever since that, he had been the subject of his wife's deadly lecture on how he had overreacted and shouldn't have thrown their daughter out of the house like that. As he listened to the last thing which was said he took a small sigh into himself and thought outwards about what he had done. _I did kind of overreact. Thinking back to everything that happened now I realise that I should've taken a few minutes to calm down but in the moment I was just too filled with anger._ _Oh well, at least I'm learning that lesson now._

"We discussed this even before Emma was born! If our children make the wrong decisions we calm down before punishing them and always make them feel like they can come home and talk to us about anything! How is Emma meant to know that now? What you did is completely the opposite of that David!"

"I, I, I, I know that Snow b, but, but d, didn't_."

"No! You didn't! You didn't know how to control your anger and brought it out on our daughter and on the mistakes she made! Why didn't you wait until you calmed down!" Snow shouted at charming.

"She needed a spanking Snow!" David tried to make himself sound better.

"I do not begrudge that in the slightest, but you do not make her punishment as intense as that!"

"What could I have done then? Take everything she likes away?"

"Yes! You could've confiscated all technology, sent her to her room for the rest of the night, added another week to her grounding, or anything else that wasn't the same as what you did! David; you and I both got spankings growing up in The Enchanted Forest and although we had step-parents, in the end, we knew not to disobey them!"

"You mean you did. I ended up rebelling in the end." David said with attitude as he shrugged as well.

This put Snow over the edge.

"Either way David I know you would've hated if your mother treated you that way when she was punishing you! How you punished Emma is something neither of us would have liked and you gave into the anger you were feeling! I am also fed up with this attitude you've developed and that is something else you also tell Emma off about! How is she meant to know if you do the same thing?"

"I'm not using attitude!"

"Stop it! Either way, you know that what you did was wrong so what I'm asking you now is to go to the couch and lean over it."

"No!"

"David; let me rephrase that so you know that I am not asking a question! Go and lean over the couch."

"NO!"

Snow sighed. _No wonder Emma thinks it's right to use attitude and not listen to what I told her._

"David Robert Nolan; you have one more chance to lean over the couch or I will do it myself!"

"You_ wait! How do you know my full name?"

"We're married. You'd be surprised how much I know. Now go and lean over the couch!"

"But_." David tried one more time.

"Right. You didn't listen to me saying that you were to lean over the couch so you can go over my knee instead!"

"Come on!"

"Do you want me to add extra to the spanking itself?"

David froze for a minute. _Let's see. Although I do stand by the point I'm too old for a spanking, especially from my wife, I'm definitely not up to get extra. Yes; having to be bent over her knee will be enough itself but I don't want to add anything on!_ After thinking that, he nodded, and waited for Snow to sit down before walking over to her. However, when he was finally standing in front of her Snow didn't waste any more time before lowering her husband over her knee.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

"OW!" David cried

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"S, SNOW, P, PLEASE STOP!"

"That is not going to happen." Smack smack smack smack smack smack

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"OW, P, PLEASE I, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" David cried again.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

After she finished Snow helped Charming get up but instead of her helping him calm down she went straight to their room. David remained standing there with the clear reminder of what happened and waited for Snow to come back. Within a few minutes Snow came back but instead of the original appearance, she went away with she was carrying a pillow and a blanket. Although he was still confused about what was happening, David thought he had quite a good idea. _Couch tonight._

"Umm, sorry."

Snow's only response was handing David all she was holding before talking.

"You're grounded until further notice and you're sleeping on the couch until Emma feels like she can come back!" Snow said before walking away.

David sighed before setting everything he was given up on the couch. _I see now what Snow meant about how our parents would've treated us and I know now I really want Emma back!_

 _..._

Emma couldn't believe what had happened. She had been breaking all the boundaries for ages, and if she was being honest had managed to get off with quite a lot. Unfortunately, that luck all ran out now because her Dad had completely overreacted and thrown her out. Now she and everyone else who was at the party were by the docks while everyone else was by the town line and trying to come up with a few other things to do before they found somewhere else to rest for the night.

While she was standing by the docks and recapping over everything that happened Emma started thinking back to her rubbish childhood. _Seriously? Dad threw me out? Why? How could he? Even the way he spanked me tonight was really unusual and I can't believe he got that mad. I shouldn't be shocked though. I knew it was all just too good to last! After two of the foster families, I had after the Swans I was given to the McGreevy's who one time when one of my foster brothers annoyed me so much that I took one of his video game consuls and threw it down the stairs. The mom and dad both claimed that I didn't know what money meant or how to use it so they took me into my room and gave me a belting each. Then they would've stretched my arms back as far as they could go and do the same with my legs and after everything was done they told me I was to clean all the pieces up, put it back together, look at it to see if I could reflect over everything I'd done and then save up the money they needed to replace it. After each time I would get in trouble they would make me take a beating each night until they forgave me and it was the same with a few other foster families I had._ Emma shivered as she remembered all of that and was only taken out of the moment when she heard a voice from behind her.

"What's wrong love?" Killian asked her

"Nothing," Emma answered solemnly

"Come on Swan. We know that's not true. What's wrong?"

Emma sighed as she thought of the question. _I guess I could answer._

"I was just thinking of how Dad reacted. It just reminded me of how most of my foster parents treated me growing up because my fourth foster parents the McGreevy's used to belt me one time each if I did anything bad and they used to pull my arms and legs to get the message through as well. I also had to fix anything I broke and if I did anything bad they would beat me every day until they forgave me."

"Who were these foster parents?"

"I'm not saying. Anyway, they threw me out of the house quite soon after that but the point is most of my other foster parents did the same and how Dad reacted tonight made me feel the same way. Will he do the same to me if I go back?"

"Swan, one thing I can assure you about is that if your father tries to do that to you I will be the first person to challenge him to a sword fight and I was just about to do that when I saw what he did tonight!"

"But what if he does?" Emma asked scared and tearfully

"Then I'll ask you if you want to arrange the same thing as I'm asking now?"

"And what's that?"

"Well, I'm going to be resting at The Jolly before going back to Granny's. Care to join me?"

"Of course. Henry_."

"I'm just going back to my other Mom's," Henry explained

"That's fine. See you later kid."

Hook watched as Emma and Henry said goodbye to each other and after his future stepson went away he took his chance.

"Alright. Let's get Operation Third Date underway!" Killian said excitedly.

"Third date? Did I miss the first?"

"Ice monster was the first, ice cave the second, I reckoned this was the third Lass."

Emma smiled before answering.

"No chance."

When they got to The Jolly Emma and Killian spent a bit of time talking about some personal things before getting into a kissing match. Eventually, they got back to Granny's around 4:05 in the morning and after Killian got a strict talking to by Granny he went up to his room with Emma, something Granny although she deeply loved Snow as her Granddaughter's best friend was deeply opposed to. Now, they were both in the same room as each other and taking turns with who was on top. _This is the life_ , Killian thought.


End file.
